At a general construction site, workers usually wear a pair of goggles to protect their eyes from foreign matters such as dusts, pebbles and liquid splashes produced during constructions.
Traditional goggles are nothing more than a structure composed of a frame and lenses latched and connected with each other, but the design of the latch and connected structure is very simple, and thus the frame and the lenses may be easily separated from each other when the goggles are worn or removed.
In addition, fogs are easily produced on the lenses of the goggles in the situation when the temperature changes or when the workers inhale and exhale, and thus causing a safety issue during construction. To overcome the issue of having fogs on the lenses, the present safety goggles come with the design of air holes, but the air holes constitute a leak of the safety goggles, and the foreign matters such as dusts, pebbles, and liquid splashes still have chances to enter into the safety goggles or damage the eyes of construction workers.
Referring to FIG. 4 for U.S. Pat. Application No. 2004/0117898, a design of safety goggles for providing an anti-fog effect and protecting eyes is disclosed. However, if liquid splashes (such as rain water) enter into the safety goggles, liquid splashes are accumulated in the air holes to clog the air holes and disables the function of the air holes. After the liquid is accumulated constantly, the issues of overflows and leaks arise.
Therefore, it is a subject of the present invention to develop a safety goggles structure capable of improving the connecting stability of the safety goggles structure and preventing fogs, liquid accumulations and leaks.